


Hungry Like The Wolf

by Its_a_yoke



Series: Frank the Froggie [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack Fic, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Teasing, charles doesn't like the truth, frankie the frog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/pseuds/Its_a_yoke
Summary: Maxiel invites everyone to a Halloween party and everyone is trying to figure out what to wear.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Series: Frank the Froggie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994086
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Hungry Like The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! 
> 
> I am not gonna lie this fic doesn't make any sense but enjoy <3 I did write the whole thing just to include Frank the frog :)))

When Lando got the text that there would be a Halloween party at Max and Dan’s place he just locked his eyes with Charles who was sitting opposite of him and there was a mutual agreement that they would wear the best costumes out there. 

“So what were you thinking?” Lando later asked as they sat down at the dining table, both of them brought their little journals as if they would write something down. 

“I want us to win,” Charles said. 

“Win what? There is no competition,” Lando said, confused. 

“Ah mon chéri, you are so innocent. There is always a competition hidden somewhere, especially if Verstappen is the one inviting you,” Charles said darkly. Lando just raised his eyebrows but chose to not comment, letting his boyfriend believe whatever he wanted to believe.

“Okay, so do you have any ideas? We have a week to get ready,” Lando asked. 

“What about the Joker and Harley?” Charles asked and Lando just scrunched his nose.

“Nah, that is so 2016. You could wear your banana costume and I could be your apple? Or a monkey?” Lando said, but he didn’t sound very convinced. 

“But people already saw me in that, you can’t wear the same thing twice baby. That is a fashion rule,” Charles pointed out. 

“But it is a banana costume,” Lando said slowly, looking at Charles to see if his boyfriend was serious. 

“Doesn’t matter, pass,” Charles shook his head. Lando chose to keep his opinions about Charles’ fashion to himself.

“What about Mario and Luigi? That could be sweet,” Lando proposed. 

“I don’t want to be your brother,” it was Charles’ time to make a disgusted face. “But you could be Mario and I could be Princess Peach,” Charles smiled. 

“Nah, I was Princess Peach already that one time in Tokyo,” Lando smiled. 

“Not fair! I already kinda ordered the dress though,” Charles said, his cheeks getting a slight blush on them. 

“Did you now? Well I think we can still put them to good use,” Lando looked at Charles suggestively and Charles just nodded his head happily, his eyes shining. “But if you really want to win your made-up Halloween competition then we should dress up as something relatable and trendy,” Lando concluded. 

“Eh, Fall Guys?” Charles tried.

“No, that is not cool anymore either,” Lando replied and they both stayed silent as they tried to come up with ideas. 

“Among us!” both of them said at the same time after they shared a look of recognition. 

“Yes, I can be sexy red and you can be hot neon green,” Charles said happily. 

“That could actually work. I have a headband with bear ears somewhere from a charity thing I did once and you could wear the headband with the devil’s horns,” Lando said. 

“Yes! I will order us the latex bodysuits and you will take care of the accessories,” Charles said as he started to google on his phone. 

“Wait, latex?” Lando asked and Charles looked up. 

“Of course, we have to make it sexy if we want to win, mon coeur. But don’t worry it is not latex latex, it will be easy and comfortable to wear. I am not gonna lie and I will say I just want to enjoy staring at your ass the whole evening,” Charles said cheekily before he tried to wink at Lando. 

“I would say I’ll enjoy looking at your ass as well but you don’t have any, sweetheart,” Lando giggled and Charles’ seductive look turned into an offended one. 

“Take that back! I have been doing squats every day just like Seb recommended to me,” Charles whined. 

“Well, it looks like it is not helping,” Lando chuckled some more. 

“Take that back! Say that my ass looks great! Say it!” Charles screamed as he crawled over the table and right into Lando’s lap, the Briton just continued laughing at his boyfriend’s attempts. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got a good ass for the both of us,” Lando let out in between laughs and Charles huffed before attacking Lando to prove his point.

***** 

“I don’t like Halloween, it is not a real holiday. It is just a reason for kids to go out in underwear and get drunk,” Seb said grumpily.

“Yeah, I understand that, but I like Halloween and this is Max and Daniel inviting us. I think it is very nice of them to host a party for the other kids and I think we should encourage them. Max even invited Charles,” Lewis tried to convince him. 

“He did it because of Lando,” Seb pointed out. 

“That doesn’t matter. We could also go as supervision, don’t even try to lie to me because I know you want to keep an eye on them,” Lewis played with Seb’s hair while saying that, giving him a soft massage. 

“Okay, but I’m not dressing up,” Seb agreed. 

“Sebby, what about a single white doctor coat. Would you wear that? For me?” Lewis said as he kissed Sebastian’s cheek. 

“Fine, I suppose I could wear a doctor's coat,” Seb said and Lewis kissed him happily. 

“Thank you, you are the best!” Lewis said. 

“So what, we are gonna be a pair of doctors?” Seb asked. 

“No, you are going to be a doctor and I’ll be your sexy nurse,” Lewis said cheekily. 

“Are you just convincing me to go there so you can slutty as well?” Sebastian leaned away and looked into Lewis’ eyes, not impressed. 

“Noooo,” Lewis smiled innocently, but Seb knew better. 

“Well then I think we will need to test your outfit and I’m afraid you will have to wear it for me only beforehand so I can tell you what I think of it,” Sebastian said suggestively and Lewis’ eyes shined bright at the idea.

***** 

“No Alex! You are not dressing up as my first F1 point,” George yelled.

“Why not? Lando and Charles think it is pretty funny,” Alex argued. 

“Of course they do. Fine, then I will dress as your stable seat at Red Bull,” George said, his eyes piercing Alex. 

“Okay, it is not funny,” Alex pouted.

***** 

“But you dressing up as Hulk is so unoriginal,” Kevin sighed. They were just making breakfast and discussing the upcoming Halloween party.

“Yeah, but Zeus can be Iron Man and Elsa can be Captain America,” Nico said as he sipped on his coffee. 

“Okay, that would be cute,” Kevin looked down at the two pups sitting next to their feet, waiting for attention. 

“And we could get you a nice black suit and you can be a bad ass Black Widow, the best Avenger,” Nico smiled at Kevin before the smaller man turned back to the pancakes. 

“That actually sounds pretty nice,” Kevin mumbled and Nico just wrapped around him from behind. 

“Yes, very nice,” he whispered into Kevin’s ear and a shiver ran down the Dane’s back.

***** 

The day came and Lando and Charles made their way towards Max and Dan’s apartment, arriving a bit late as they lost track of time when they tried to help each other into their skin tight outfits.

Lando had to agree that they looked hot, they were both very confident in their choice of the outfit. 

“We are late,” Lando said as they were nearing the apartment door. 

“A queen is never late. Everyone else is simply early,” Charles said without missing a beat and Lando looked over at him. 

“Did you just quote Princess Diaries and did you just call yourself a queen?” Lando asked. 

“I think we are at that point of our relationship that you should not be surprised by this,” Charles said. 

“Actually, now that you mentioned it I’m actually not surprised,” Lando confessed. “You are a queen, my drama queen,” Lando giggled before pecking Charles’ lips and opening the apartment door. 

The party was in a full swing as the apartment was full of people. Lando recognized most of them and he was impressed with some of the costumes the drivers chose. 

Charles held Lando’s hand as they went around and made small talk with the others. 

“Are you a dog Alebono?” Charles asked Alex who passed them in the hall. 

“No, I am a wolf,” ALex sighed. 

“You look like a puppy though,” Lando said after he stared him down. 

“I know, but George wanted to be the Little Red Riding Hood so I have to be the Big Bad Wolf,” Alex explained. 

“You mean George wanted to walk around in nothing but a red cape,” Charles said as they watched a shirtless George walking over to them. 

“Ew, this is disturbing. Let’s go Charles,” Lando said and tugged Charles in the direction of Max and Daniel, finally spotting the two. 

“Hello you two, sexy outfits you’ve got there,” Daniel said cheekily. 

“Wish I could say the same,” Lando said, unimpressed as he looked at the green frog hats the pair was wearing. 

“Shut up, our costume is the best,” Max said. 

Suddenly Charles shrieked and clutched Lando’s hand in fright. Lando looked over at where Charles was staring in horror and he discovered a little frog contently sitting on Dan’s shoulder. 

“Can you do that?” Lando asked, unconvinced. 

“Yeah, it is just for a short while so he will be fine. He actually enjoys being held but we have to be careful because he breathes through his skin so yeah we limit it. We are responsible parents, don’t worry,” Daniel said and Lando nodded. 

“Good boy,” Max said and patted the creature’s little head, still very happy that the little guy scared the shit out of Charles. Lando just squeezed Charles' hand as the Monégasque’s eyes stayed glued on the frog, waiting for him to strike. 

“Cool, so did you organize this whole thing just so you can match with Frankie here?” Lando asked and both Max and Daniel smiled widely. 

“Yes, Dan saw them on TikTok and we just had to get them,” Max grinned and Dan nodded proudly. 

“You are on TikTok?” Lando asked as he looked over at Daniel. 

“Hell yeah I am. Your future team mate is a cool guy, don’t worry,” Daniel said cheerfully, holding his hand out for a fist bump. 

“If you say so…” was all Lando let out and he slowly bumped Daniel's fist.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes I did write this just so I can put Maxiel into little froggie hats :) and I blame TikTok as always. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated <3 
> 
> You can throw rocks at me on tumblr @loving-ricciardo


End file.
